1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display panel that may have improved productivity.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes an LCD panel displaying an image thereon. The LCD panel includes an array substrate, an opposite substrate coupled with the array substrate and facing the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate.
The array substrate includes a plurality of pixel electrodes arranged thereon, and the opposite substrate includes a common electrode arranged thereon to face the pixel electrodes. Data signals having image information may be applied to the pixel electrodes, and a common voltage may be applied to the common electrode.
Various signals needed to display an image may be applied to the array substrate, so that an external device may be connected to the array substrate without any direct connection to the opposite substrate. Thus, the array substrate may further include a common voltage line to receive the common voltage applied by the external device and a conductive spacer to connect the common voltage line and the common electrode in order to apply the common voltage to the common electrode of the opposite substrate. Consequently, the common voltage may be applied to the common electrode through the common voltage line and the conductive spacer.
The conductive spacer may have a point-like shape and the number of the conductive spacers increases as the size of the LCD panel increases, resulting in increased process time and decreased productivity. Also, the conductive spacer may contact the array substrate and the opposite substrate in a point-contact, which may increase the contact resistance between the array substrate and the opposite substrate. When the contact resistance between the array substrate and the opposite substrate increases, crosstalk may occur in the LCD panel, which may deteriorate the display quality of the LCD.